la Petite Boulin
by Ladye Greene Sleves
Summary: The Boleyn family had lots of secrets one being their daughter Anne. They love her as a daughter but who was she really? What would happen if the truth was spoken? Rumours abound the English court on the new lady who has caught the Kings eye. Everyone as a secret or two to hide. Inspired in part by series three of BBC The Musketeers
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sir Thomas Boleyn, a newly knighted knight of England was on route to a new land with his young family. His lovely wife, Elizabeth Boleyn and his two children; daughter Mary, eleven and growing into a beautiful young woman and son George, ten, a playful, smart young man in the image of his father. The had to travel by land due to a task in Paris that the King had tasked Sir Boleyn with, a letter to the King of France from the King of England.

But, now they were on their way to the border with the Netherlands and the court of Archduchess Margaret of Austria where Sir Boleyn was to become the English ambassador and Mary, a maid of honour to the Archduchess. The journey was slow but a steady one. Breaks were taken at local inns as the road at night was too dangerous and the comfort of the warmth of a fire and mug of beer a welcome award after a long day in the families' carriage.

On the fourth day of travel out of Paris, the family had reached the Ardennes Hills and were traveling through one of the many forests and woods of the region.

"Papa, look there's a girl up ahead," called George from inside the carriage his head out of the small window opening. The driver pushed the horses to go faster. He did not want to stop. For there were bandits and highway robbers active in the area.

"Oh Holy Lord Above! What is she doing in the middle of the road?" said Thomas, hitting the top of the coach to get the drivers to slow down to possibly stop if needed.

The girl was a mess of dark almost black hair; her face was caked with mud and her clothes no more than rugs. Her eyes appeared to large of her face sparkled. She was wildly waving to get them to stop.

"Arrêtez! Il y a un arbre devant. Arrêtez et revenez! Il n'y a pas de tête mais à pied. S'il te plaît, arrête! Arrêtez!*" The little girl shouted over the noise of the horses. "Stop!"

The carriage stopped in front of the girl.

*Stop! There is a tree down ahead. Stop and turn back! There is no way head but on foot. Please stop! Stop!


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Henry first noticed her large sparkling dark eyes hidden in part by a white and gold mask than down to the slight curve of her breasts that he can see through the steer fabric her white dress. The dress was the same worn by the other ladies of in the masquerade play, but to him, it seemed to fit her the best. She was standing next to his sister Margaret under the arch with the broken hearts.

The shout of the attack went up by Master Cornish, and Henry and the other men attacked the mock castle. He reached the tower and climbed up. He grabbed the dark-eyed beauty hand and whispered. "Perseverance, you are my prisoner now." The beauty giggled and smiled down at him before she stepped down the hidden steps to join her dance partner.

"Sister," he turned to his sister.

"Brother," Margaret smiled at him, and hand in hand walked to their mark on the dance floor.

Once in the correct place, Henry looked over to the dark-eyed girl. She was smiling towards his friend Brandon. Brandon was young, moneyed and unmarried, free to love anyone. A little jealous of his friend he could see that Brandon could not take his eyes off the girl.

"All will be unmasked!" commanded Master Cornish.

The assistants moved forward behind each dancer and removed the masks from the dancers. Henry noticed that the gild was the last to remove hers. To Henry, she was so beautiful, her smile was powerful, and made him feel weak. But he hid it well. He needed to hide it.

The music started, and the dancers bowed and curtsied to each other and started the well-rehearsed moves. The group dance was a traditional group courtly dance that was very similar to others dances performed.

"I will speak with you," Margaret whispered.

"I trust you've settled all of your affairs her Margaret," Henry whispered back.

"Yes, but."

"The King has written of his love or you. And his eagerness to set eyes on you having seen your portrait," Henry interrupted her. She gasped at him in anger.

"I plead with you as your sister. Don't make me marry him his an old man."

Henry bowed at the dark-eyed beauty who curtsied back at him, her eyes down. He was now partnered with her holding onto her small hand. They were very close. They were dancing closer than any of the other dancers

"Who are you?" Henry asked straight into the girl's eyes.

"Anne, Anne Boleyn," she said calmly, and soon they had their backs touching with faces looking at each other. He could smell her perfume. She smelt of roses and lavender. He smelt of the outside and paper. Both knew that the dance would soon end and so savoured the moment. All too soon it was over, and they were back with their original partners.

The music ended, and the danced bowed and curtsied to each other for the final time. The audience was loudly clapping.

The production was now over.

Henry looked over at the girl, Anne, with a quick look down at her pleasing figure and then her face. He tried to hide the small smile on his face. He knew he was going to need to found out more about this Anne Boleyn.


	3. Chapter 2: The Target

"When's he coming?" Asked Henry is squaring up to a large round straw target.

"The end of the next month," replied Cardinal Wolsey. Henry signalled to the gun master to hand over the gun. It was immense and massive. The newest technology and the best money could offer.

"So soon?" Cardinal Wolsey smiles. Henry was then handed the powder and shot. "If he needs allies for his attack against the French it must mean only one thing. That he intends to do so shortly," filling up the gun from the powder horn.

"Indeed. The envoys told me in confidence that the Emperor will strike first at the French occupation in Italy. He has a claim of the Duchy of Milan."

Henry is patting down the powder. "And then?"

"And then, having driven them out of Italy with your help," Wolsey glops. "He will invade France itself." Wolsey was not happy with this plan, but he did not show it.

"Hmm," Henry continues prepping his gun. "I want you to prepare all our forces for a joint invasion."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"And I want another warship."

"Your Majesty we have only just launched the Victory."

"Then order another one. A greater one. What we lack in men, we can more than make up in with ships," Henry said passionately. "We are an island race Cardinal are we not? We have the best and bravest sailors in the world. I will have the best navy."

"Warships are expensive."

"My father was a careful man. A shrewd man. A businessman. He left me a great deal of money your Eminence. I intend to spend it."

Henry put the gun on the holder and cocked the gun before pulling the trigger. The ball hit the target in the top right corner blowing a large hole in it.

"Good," handing back the gun to the gun master.

"Sir Thomas Boleyn," announced the announcer.

Both Henry and Wolsey bowed to each other. Sir Thomas walked forward towards Henry.

"Sir Thomas," Boleyn smiled and bowed to Henry.

"Your Majesty."

"Come," Henry placed an arm around Thomas Boleyn's shoulder and started walking. "I feel I have been a little remiss. I have shown my gratitude for all the diplomatic effects you made on my behalf."

"Your Majesty has no need. I'm simply content to serve you in whatever I can be of use."

"Never the less, I wish to show my gratitude. It pleases me to make you a knight of the Garter, I am also appointing you Controller of my household," Henry placed a hand on Sir Thomas's chest. Thomas looked and felt as if he was going to collapse with the amount of responsibility that had been set on him.

"I believe Your Majesty has a great opinion of my work. Then I have," still looking down.

"I shall be the judge of that," Henry again torches a hand to his friend. "We shall talk more later."

Thomas Boleyn backed away and bowed to Henry again. Henry walked towards the target before turning suddenly.

"Oh, I almost forget," calls Henry, Boleyn turned to face his king and friend. "Your daughter, the one that performed at our masquerade?"

"Anne," Boleyn said thoughtfully, worried about what Henry was going to say about his youngest.

"Yes," Henry said in a loud whisper.

Both men looked at each other unable to speak.

"As a matter of fact she soon to come to court as a Lady in Waiting to her Majesty," Sir Thomas smiled with joy at his youngest newest position.

"Hmmm," sounded Henry and dismissed Boleyn. Before turning back to the target. A smile breaking on his face at the thought of seeing Anne again.


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan and the New Life

Anne stormed into the entrance hall of her family home Hever Castle and the kitchens. She had just left her friend and almost-lover in the gardens. They had just argued, and Anne had needed to tell him to leave her. She knew that Wyatt as infatuated with her. He had written her poems, but she knew it was never to be. She had been friends with Wyatt for a long time they were neighbours; he was a friend of her brother George's. But she needed to stop the relationship before he tried to turn it into anything else. She sported her brother reading by the fire, it was a warm day outside, it was summer, but inside the castle, the best place was the kitchens as there was always food and warmth.

"I hate men!" Anne simply stated.

"No you do not," George rushed over to his sister worried at her wild appearance. He gathered her up into a hug. Anne pulled away.

"I do. Why can I not find a man that does not see me as something that can own? I have father and Uncle using me as a prop in a political game. Then I had Wyatt using me as an excuse to get out of a marriage that he does not want," she continued sitting down at the table with a sigh. She broke off a piece of fresh warm bread that was cooling on the table. "Why is it that men think that they can just use women?"

"Anne, you must let father and uncle decide what is best for the family. Father, says that the King has taken a liking to you and has asked after you. For you are a great lady," George looked at Anne with a knowing smile. "Just think my baby sister being friends with the King of England. Just think of all of the great things you could do."

"George, because of the plan I just had to break Wyatt's heart. I just want to vent for a little while. Father has already broken off my marriage with cousin Butler. Not that I do not mind that. What would I do in Ireland away from everyone? I just want to be angry," Anne said looking down. (note 1)

"I have an idea," George looked out of the window.

"What?" Anne asked.

"You need to vent so why don't we shoot some arrows," George smiled at his sister. "It always helps me get out energy. Will that and jousting but Father would kill me if he found out we are jousting again," he placed a finger under Anne's chin forcing her to look up at him. "Come on," She smiled at him and nodded to the plan of action.

Anne unlike many of ladies of her class had learnt to use a bow when she was younger. She had needed to protect herself and her home. Later whenever George had had a practice with his masters Anne sometimes been allowed to practice with him. George, however, had lived most of his life in England and had only travelled with the family for short amounts of time. It was still the law of England that all men and boys were to learn and practice their longbow skills every week over the age of 14. (note 2)

They went out and for an hour until they were tired and hungry.

"Father as ordered me to start preparing for my role as a lady in waiting to the Queen. He has even ordered me a new dress. It is not great. I have seen the same of the outfits that the other Ladies are forced to wear, and they are the worst. The Queen's household is so dark; there does not appear to be any light in the rules of dressing. If I were a high lady or even the Queen, I would allow my Ladies to wear lighter colour, simpler fabrics in the winter and finer fabrics in the summer. They would be detailed with patterns and light in colour," Anne fantasied.

"Anne, you might just be a Queen one day," George said. "There is talk that the Queen can no longer bare the King's child. There is also talk that the King is going to seek a divorce from her."

"George, you must not listen to the gossip. His Majesty would never divorce the Queen. For he loves his wife and your daughter. And to divorce the Queen he would risk war with Spain and their allies," Anne laughs. "The people love the Queen."

"The people love the Queen because she is their Queen and only that," George smiles. "There whose who say that she is a spy for the Spanish."

"Father believes that too. But he also believes that Wolsey I a spy for the French," Anne said. "That is why Father and Uncle want me to get close to His Majesty. They tried this with Mary and Henry tired of her quickly. What makes them think that he would not be with me before their plan works out. Whatever happens, I promise you this I will never be the King's mistress."

"Anne, you are different from our poor sister Mary," George sadly looked at Anne remembering Mary.

"Why me?" Anne asked George. "George, it is too dangerous for us. Father and Uncle surely know this. If everyone found out…"

"Anne stop worrying. Everyone has their secrets," George hugged and kissed Anne on the top of her head. "You are my little sister no matter where and who you were born too. No one is going to think anything less of you. You are a Boleyn. You are apart of this family, and you could be the making of this family."

"Father I fear is getting worse," Anne sighed. "Being with our Lord Uncle."

"What do you mean?"

"He is because like Uncle," Anne said. "I just worried for him and what is going to happen to us," Anne changed the subject. "I am hungry, do you think that dinner is ready yet?"

Over the next week or so Anne packed her small amount of belongings ready to get word from her father that it was time for her to travel to court. Her Lady in Waiting uniform arrived and needed to be altered to fit. The dress was a mixture of the French style that Anne loved and the Spanish style that the Queen requested that her ladies wear. George was going to follow her later after the wheat harvest when their father requested to look after Anne. They both understood that George was to spy on Anne for the family.

The finally came, and Anne travelled to the court.

Anne had been a maid in waiting and a lady in waiting at two different courts and now a third. Archduchess Margaret of Austria's court where she was given the nickname 'La Petite Boulin' and then French court under Queen Mary, and later Queen Claude has a teenager. And now she was a lady in waiting for the Queen of England.

The new ladies to the Queen walked through the palace down the many corridors and into the great hall, Anne with them. The young men of court gathered to get a look at them. This parade was a tradition for the court. Many of the girls in the group were on the one hand flattered by the attention. But all of them had been warned about the men from their families. Anne at the back of the group kept her eyes fixed on a point in the distance and closed herself off to the many catcalls being throw at the ladies. The others ladies she worried that were flattered by the attention and would fall for the men.

After the parade, they were shown into the Queen's apartments. It was as dark as Anne had feared. They were welcomed to court by their new mistress, the Queen Katherine. Katherine set out the many rules that her ladies were to follow while in her service. As well as the many tasks that they were to perform daily. Anne knew her place, she smiled and curtsied low to the Queen as she was introduced to Katherine. It was as if she was an actor in a play. But she liked the Queen and wanted to do well in her role serving her.

The arrival of the Holy Roman Emperor Charles V of Spain was a cause of great excitement at the court. Anne was to be apart of the welcoming party of Katherine.

Henry walked in talking to Charles both speaking in English smiles all around.

"You know you, and I are united by an insoluble tie. Since you married my mother's sister you are really my Uncle," both rulers laughed at this.

"It's an infinity that both delights and pleases me, Nephew," Henry smiled at the Emperor. Who was bowing his head in respect to Henry. Behind them, unseen to them were two of the Queen's party were respectfully curtsying. Nearest the door was Anne dressed in her dark blue striped uniform. "Your Highness, your Aunt awaits," Henry showed the way, and Charles walked towards his Aunt who was standing in the middle of the Great Hall. The Aunt and Nephew had not seen each other in many years.

"Your Majesty, His Imperial Highness Charles, Holy Roman Emperor," the announcer called out.

Back with Henry, he was for the first time able to see the two ladies in waiting clearly as Charles's Party past him. Anne was just as beautiful as he remembered. She turned to her position supporting the Queen. Before she walked through the doorway, she turned back towards Henry and looked straight at him.

Henry smiled at her when her back was turned and then walked away towards his throne.

While the small interaction between Henry and Anne, Charles had reached his Aunt. She looked beautiful and healthy. Katherine was dressed in the jewels of the Queen of England. Her dress was black with a red overdress. Charles fell to his knee in respect to his Aunt.

"Your Majesty, I ask for your blessing as a Nephew to an Aunt."

"You have my blessing, never not think that Charles," Charles kissed Katherine's hand and rose. "Has I give you my love," They kissed each other's cheeks. "Your Highness," Katherine took Charles by the hand and guided him towards the rooms windows. "Allow me to present m daughter, Mary, your future bride," The little girl dressed in a gold dress, curtsied gracefully.

Charles clapped loudly with a broad smile on his face. "Bravo," going to kiss or hug the little girl. "Come," He kissed both her cheeks as he had done with her mother. "Now we must wait to be married. Do you think you have the patience?" Mary nodded, Katherine behind them looked on at the interaction.

"I have a present for Your Highness. Do you want to see it?" Mary asked a smile breaking out on her face.

"I love presents," Charles said. "Show me."

Mary guided Charles over to a window.

"There look," Mary pointed outside. Below in the courtyard were three black and brown horses.

"Are they for me?" Charles asked in a surprised voice.

"Do you like them?" Mary said worriedly.

"They are the best presents that I have ever had," Charles said. Mary smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Katherine smiled at the scene. Anne and the other ladies smiled as well at the sweet interaction between the girl and the Emperor.

Notes:

Note 1: In history, Anne Boleyn was almost involved in a marriage Henry Percy, not Thomas Wyatt. The show Tudors are playing around with history to make it simpler to watch. Percy's father stopped the union and Percy went on to marry Mary Talbot in 1525-26. As this is fan fiction, we will go with the show, not history.

Note 2: This ancient law is still in place in England today but is not enforced. In fact, there is a law in York that you can shoot with a bow and arrow a Scotsman legally apart from on Sunday. Not that would I do that if I were you, you would be brought on other charges. This laws are no longer enforced and are suspended, and there are other great odd laws still on the statute books here in the UK across the country


	5. Chapter 4: Get in His Way Pt1

Chapter 4 Get in his way part one

The palace grounds had been turned into a great outdoor hall. Tables full of food and decorations surrounded a wooden dance floor. With the Royal parties at the top table and other guests on the sides.

Anne's role at the event was one thing to serve her mistress, Katherine, which Anne was happy to do this task. Holding a tray of fruit she walked, hand held high, her way up to the head table where the Royal party were seated. Henry and Charles were sitting in the centre both on high thrones with the little Mary between them.

"As soon as possible, you must both come and visit me. I want to show you the extensity the treasures of Montezuma, King of the Aztec's that General Cartés recently discovered in Mexico."

Henry turned to his wife, Katherine and took her hand. "I should love that."

"Yes," Katherine smiled at her husband and nephew.

"We have heard little about the lands across the sea that they call the Indies," Henry was interested to hear more on the subject.

"I tell you, I swear to you that is where the future lays. So much… undiscovered land. So much wealth of gold and silver, minerals and salts," Henry smiled as Charles talked.

Anne placed the tray she held on the table in front of Katherine. Picking up her many layers of skirts she moved into a better position to catch the eye of the King and to be seen curtsying to Katherine.

"Madam," Anne did not look toward Henry and got her nod of approval from Katherine, so she was able to move away from the table. Henry's eyes followed her as she went. Katherine noticed this and Henry know that he needed to cover.

"Sweetheart?" Katherine gave him a small smile and turned to watch the dancers on the dance floor.

Anne poured her father a drink away from the high table with other guests.

"Put yourself in his way," Thomas demanded. Anne looked at her father and nodded slightly before continuing with her pouring out of drinks for guests. Thomas needed his daughter to catch Henry's eye again and soon. He was worried that the King's passions would move away from his youngest. He was also annoyed that he was so far away from the high table and the royal party. He was no fan of Spanish royalty and preferred a French alliance for his own reasons.

"How are your preparations going?" Asked Henry in a whisper to Charles.

"We are recruiting more German mercenaries. But, everything is going well. I shall take Milan by next Spring," Charles said feeling very conflicted.

"And then?" Henry questioned while playing with his daughter's hair. Mary looked between the two men trying to take everything in. She felt very grown up to sit at the high table for this conversation.

"And then, together we shall invade France and then bring to an end that libertine monarch, King Francis."

"That would make me very happy," stated Henry.

"It would also make you the King of France?" joked Charles was a slight laugh.

Henry laughed at the statement. "Yes," Henry stopped playing with Mary's long dark red almost black hair and lent back on his throne taking in the news.

The latest dance finished on the dance floor, and everyone was applauding the dancers. The dancers cleared the floor and guests started partnering up for the dance.


	6. Chapter 4: Get in His Way Pt2

Charles rose from his throne and turned to the young Princess Mary presenting his hand to her.

"Will you dance, your highness?" He asked. Charles looked over at the young girl's parents. "Oh, with your majesties permission?"

Henry looked down thinking about it. He was happy to be in a playful mood. His little daughter looked up at her father hope in her eyes. "Granted," he said with a quick smile to Katherine they both watched Mary stand and guide Charles to the dance floor. Henry's sister Margaret rose from her chair and cheekily leaned on her brother's throne. She knew that this would be the best time to speak with him about her upcoming marriage.

Henry loved his sister and could never say no to her. He also knew that she wanted to talk. She looked at her brother with big eyes pleading him.

"Excuse me," Henry said to his wife, and he guided Margaret to the dancefloor.

"The King of Portugal, I also hear as gout," Henry rolled his eyes. "They say that his spine is deformed. He walks like a carb." Henry was not listening to his sister. He watched his daughter dancing and readied himself to start too. Margaret sighed. "I agree to marry him, on one condition. When he's dead, which can't be long, I can marry whom I choose." They joined the circle part of the dance dancing with others. "Argued?" asked Margaret, hope in her voice. Not truly agreeing in voice Henry nodded his yes to his sister's request. They continued their well-practised dance moves. Margaret appeared to be performing for someone in the crowd. Not that Henry noticed.

Mary was enjoying herself. She had practised her dancing for days with her, but she was still nervous that she would make a terrible mistake. She had made one small misstep but was able to cover up for her mistake, and no-one noticed it. The dance come to an end and people clapped the dancers and the musicians. Mary walked back to her Mother, who was happily clapping her daughter proud of her little princess.

Charles took his aunt's hand having followed Mary.

"I am so glad to see you," Charles smiled.

"It is often lonely here," Katherine whispered.

"Lonely?" Charles asked in surprise.

"Things are not well between his majesty and I," Katherine looked down sighing.

"But, I saw with my own eyes, how attentive he is towards you. He looks at you with such devotion it seems with such love," Charles said.

"I fear that is for your benefit; Henry is a good masker," they both looked over at Henry and Margaret. Henry pushed Margaret away from him to stop her arguing about her soon to be husband.

"I don't want to hear about this again," Henry turned away from his sister walking straight into Anne. They looked into each other's eyes. Anne curtsied to Henry. "Lady Anne," Henry said.

"Yes your majesty," Anne replied calmly.

"I think sometimes he will ask me for a divorce," Katherine said to her nephew.

"A divorce?" Charles would never allow that. "No, that's impossible."

"is it?" questioned Katherine.

Noticing that he had held up Anne for too long, he moved out of her way.

"Forgive me," He whispered as she gracefully walked past him. She nodded slightly in thanks. He followed her as she walked away to serve drinks.


	7. Chapter 5: The Dream

Henry walked through the empty corridors of his palace. Candles lit his way giving off light and smoke in the dark. He turned into the great hall to spot a female figure standing alone wearing a simple golden dress.

He knew who she was. Anne, he whispered low in his head. He smiled and stalked towards her. She watched him and then suddenly ran from him. He gave chase. The once darken hall was at once bathed in light from sunlight. Anne to Henry was a light in his dark.

She hid behind a pillar at the other end of the hall. Henry followed, grabbing hold of the post to stop him from falling. Anne was no longer there.

Anne smiled teasing him from a new spot around the stone post. He slowly moved towards her around the pillar. But she just danced away from him. He smiled again. She smiled back. Henry caressed the stone of the post as if it was his loves skin. He missed her again as she took off running. He watched as she ran into a nearby room. Henry followed slowing stalking her again. He knew this room it was one of his throne rooms. He looked down to see Anne lounging on the steps.

"Anne," Henry whispered passionately. Both were breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Henry rushed forward towards Anne gathering up the golden fabric for her dress.

"No, not like this," Anne pushed him away much to Henry's stock.

"How?" He demanded.

"Seduce me," She welcomed him. "Write letters to me," Anne was suddenly standing at a doorway. "And poems. I love poems," Henry rose. "Ravish me with your words," She closed the doors in Henry's face saying. "Seduce me."

Henry seconds later opened the doors to find Anne again. This time she was naked in front of him. To Henry she was perfect. She covered as much as she could from his eyes. He was powerless in front of this beauty. She was a goddess.

Henry woke with a start. His chamber guard woke to protect and kill an attacker. Dagger up and ready.

"It's alright," Henry waved him to stand down. "She's gone," Henry was out of breath and was unable to return to sleep.

The next day Henry and Charles signed the treaty between the two countries. Both royals were happy to sign but knew that they would also be glad to broke it.

A joust was called for a couple of days in celebration of the significant events as Charles returned to Spain. Henry and his friends were to compete in the joust.

Henry, having won his joust was cooling down in his office when the royal jeweller was guided into the chamber.

"Mr Herse, you have the pieces I asked for?" Henry asked.

"Yes, your majesty," the Goldsmith replied walking towards the table placing the package down in front of the King, opening it up to show four jewels for Henry to see. "One ruby set in circuits of gold. The second a precious stone upon a bed of gold and pearl. A third small and large drops of pearl with gold and purple and a detail of a lion's head," Henry chuckled. "And, lastly, feathers of silver, gold and amber. Jewels fit for a Queen, your majesty," Henry ran his hand across the jewels. He smiled up at the Jeweller and thanked him for the fantastic artistry.


	8. Chapter 6: The Cage among the Trees

She opened her eyes to find herself in a foggy and misty blank white void. She looked down and saw that she was younger and more petite a child. She looked up, and she was suddenly in a woodland. She was alone. She can hear the wind blow through the thickly packed trees. She was a child again. She felt her hair. It was malted and simply plaited. She was her old wild child self. She giggled and danced running through the fallen leaves. She knew that home was not far away. 'Grandmother's' Hut and her home were in walk distance. She could smell the cooking and the sweet smell of the fire burning. She smiled.

"Angèle, où es-tu?*." Called an older female voice. She looked over at where the sound had come from she had not seen this figure for a long time.

"Je suis ici grand-mère,*1" She shouted back She started to ran towards to her 'Grandmother' but 'Grandmother' faded as with the woods around them. "Grand-mère!" She called out into the void.

She can not move she was trapped. The white walls of the void became golden bars. She was in a cage like an animal. She felt grown up, but she was unwashed and in pain. She had been tortured left in the dark. The light of the sun pained her eyes. She heard the baying crowd before she saw them.

"We are here today to witness the burning for the False Queen," called out a man that she knew but need not know his name. "She has been found guilty of the crimes of witchcraft and bewitching his royal and high majesty. She has been found to be a witch, usurper and bastard and for her sins and crimes against the most royal family and his holy highness the pope."

Anne awoke from her restless sleep in a sweat gasping for air. She looked around her darken bedchamber. Nan her friend and follow lady-in-waiting was still fast asleep. Wrapping tears from her eyes and face she pulled on her dressing gown over her nightgown. Anne grabbed a lit candlestick and quietly stepped out of her bedchamber walking down the quiet and empty palace corridor. It was only a short distance to her father's chambers. She knocked on his door. Thomas opened to found the tired and fearful face of his youngest.

"Anne, what are you doing up so late?" He asked pulling her into his room. He looked around the corridor. Had she been seen?

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Je veux aller a la maison. Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous et mon oncle voulez que je fasse. Je serais découvert. Le roi ou Worsley feraient bannir la famille s'ils le découvraient*2," Anne rushed out in a whisper. Thomas knew that she only fall back into her native language when she was scared or upset. She paced the room eyes on fire.

"Sweet Anne," He grabbed her up in a hug. "Oh, Angèle it will all be fine."

"I need to leave. Tell uncle that it is part of the plan. You saw the gifts that his majesty sent me," Anne looked down at her feet. "I just need time to think and breath."

"My dear," Thomas looked down at his youngest.

"Il a écrit qu'ils étaient dignes d'une reine. Et ils l'étaient.*3" Anne said starting to panic.

"Calm down, Angèle," Thomas said. "We have a plan. You may leave the court for a short time, but you must come back when I call for you. I will tell your Uncle that I planned to send you from court to wet the King's…"

"Papa, S'il te plaît, arête," Anne interrupted her father. "Please stop."

"Sorry, my dear," Thomas said. "What are you going to do with the King's gifts?"

"I am going to send them back to him with a simple note saying that I do not deserve to be gifted them," she then stopped. "I will need the Queen's permission to leave for a short time."

"Ask tomorrow to leave," Thomas said. "But, you must return as soon as I say."

"Oui, Papa," Anne whispered. "Yes, Papa."

"Now you must get back to sleep. You are going to be in front of the royal family tomorrow, and I would not like you to get ill," Thomas kissed Anne's top of the head and guided her back to her chambers.

"Goodnight, Papa," Anne whispered as she quietly went back into her room closing the door behind her has Thomas said goodnight.

"Goodnight, Angèle," Thomas prayed that he was doing the right thing. The King was in love with his daughter and Thomas knew it. He had not wanted to use his youngest in his brother-in-law's plans remembering his oldest daughter Mary. But the King was in need of a mistress and Anne appeared to be perfect of the King of England. Little did Norfolk know his own niece and his family.

Translations

*Angèle, where are you?

*1 I am here Grandmother.

*2 I had a bad dream. I want to go home. I can not do what you and Uncle want me to. I would be found out. The King or Worsley would have the family banished if they found out.

*3 He wrote that they were fit for a Queen. And they were.


	9. Chapter 7: Your Loving Servant

Next morning Anne was in the Queen's apartments acting as part of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting. She had been tasked with helping Katherine into her dress for the day. Its dark, and Spanish in style the style of dress favourited by Katherine as respect to her birthplace. Anne was wearing her lady-in-waiting uniform which matched the other ladies in colour and styling.

"Mistress Boleyn you requested to speak with me," Katherine asked the younger lady.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Anne replied. "I wanted to ask for your permission to leave the court for a little while to return home. My dear older brother George is having some trouble with the restoration of Hever, our family home. And with father being apart of the King's household it is his place to stay here and help his majesty," Anne smiled up at Katherine. "I have been requested to help George with the last part of the updating of the house. The decorating stage."

"When were you thinking for leaving court?" Katherine asked.

"I was hoping in the next couple of days. But, I am ready to pack to leave as soon as your Majesty permits me to leave," Anne said calmly.

"I will allow you to leave the court to help your family," Katherine said. "When do you hope to be back?"

"As soon as possible, your majesty," Anne replied. "I believe that it would only be a couple of weeks maybe a month or so at the most."

"I will allow you to leave the court as soon as you are pack," Katherine said. Katherine looked again at her young lady-in-waiting. Anne looked as if she had not slept in days. Katherine had seen her make simple mistakes. She thought that some time away from the court would do the young lady wonders. "We are in go to private mass with his majesty. Lady Anne I want you to join me."

"Of course your majesty," Anne said. She wanted to jump up and down. She was to get away from the court and the plots and plans. She was happy to be free even if it was for a short amount of time. Anne smiled and continued to help the other ladies get Katherine ready for Chapel.

Anne walked gracefully behind the Queen in her royal party into the palace's royal chapel. She spotted the King and his royal party walking from the other direction of the palace towards the chapel and his wife. Anne looked straight ahead she would not look at the King, she looked slightly to off from him.

"Good morning, Madame," Henry greeted his wife taking her arm.

"Your Majesty," Katherine replied simply. Both followed Cardinal Worsley to in front of the altar for mass. Henry turned to look at Anne. She was still trying not to look at him. She looked beautiful if a little tired. In her hair, Anne wore a silver thread lace veil similar to the veils and hoods that were worn by the other ladies in his wives household.

Katherine and Henry knelt before the altar and did the sign of the cross. The choir was singing hymns of praise, and the service was underway.

Anne stood in front next to the King's dear friend Anthony Knivert to watch. Both households were wearing matching dark outfits to match and service their master and mistress. Henry looked back at Anne again. Again he saw that she was not looking at him. Katherine spotted him looking away from Worsley and the priests contacting the service. Henry looked away from Anne and quickly to Katherine and then back to the altar.

After Mass Anne was pardoned to return and pack and leave the palace back to Hever. She sat down and wrote a letter to the King. She knew that she would be and planned to be travelling back to Hever by the time Henry read her letter. She stepped up into her families smaller carriage and off away from the palace and London her ladies maid with her. Anne had changed out of her court dress and into a short cap sleeved dress and travelling french hood at her sister had gifted her many years before.

Henry sat reading in his study when the door was opened.

"Your majesty," said one of the secretaries bowing. "Lady Anne," Henry rose quickly from his chair. "Clifford," Henry was disappointed and sat back down as Lady Clifford walked in carefully carrying a fabric package in her hands. She was wearing a green dress which appeared to be in the Italian style or was it the Spanish style. Lady Clifford walked around the table and placed the parcel on the table in front of the King there was a letter on the top sealed with red wax.

"Your Majesty," Lady Clifford curtsied and then left the room. Henry was in pain. His heart hurt.

He waited until the door was closed again to open the package up. By removing the letter first, he flipped the cover off and saw that the Lady Anne Boylen had sent back the jewels that he had made for her. He did not understand why the Lady had sent back the gifts. Unsure of himself he reached for the letter. The letter was addressed to him by the hand of the Lady in question.

He broke the seal of the letter and read.

"Your Nobile Majesty. It pains me to return the gifts you gave me. But alas, they are too beautiful and I unworthy to receive them. I think I never give your majesty cause to give them to me since I am nothing and you are everything. Give them I pray you to someone more deserving of your majesty's affections. I am leaving now for my family's house at Hever. I shall think of you on the journey there. Your loving servant A. Boleyn."

His heartbreaking he brought the paper up to his face. It still smelt of her perfume. He cried tears into his hands. What was he meant to do? He needed her. Why had she gone? Questions plagued him. He resolved to fight for her love more.


	10. Chapter 8: The Damsel rescues her Prince

Anne pulled her long hair back, picked up her long shirts and placed her small book into one of the pockets that she wear around her waist. She set her left foot on a knot on the large oak tree and started to climb up into the benches. She knew that the leaves would hide her from anyone to find her. Sighing she opened the book and began to read.

She heard the horses before she saw them. Shocked it was the King and his royal party. Why were they here in Kent? And so close to Hever.

"Helt," Shouted Compton.

"What is it?" asked Henry.

"The grounds too boggy we are going to have to go around," Compton stated. "You can not jump the ditch, your majesty."

"You mean you can't jump this ditch," Henry laughed jumping from his horse. Anne watched as the King walked over to the large ditch and then ordered. "Flag pole," the standard handed Henry the pole.

"Majesty?" Knivert warned from his horse.

"Yes Sir Anthony?" Henry asked, removing the flag from the standard.

"What are you doing?" Knivert asked. Anne was thinking the same thing.

"I am going to volt this stupid ditch," Henry passed the flag to the standard bearer. "Nothing stands in the way of me and my sport."

"Are you sure?" joked Compton.

Henry was getting ready to jump. Pole in hand he backed up ready.

"Just watch and see what the King of England can do," Henry said to his friends. He started to ran. He was in the air for a second or so when the standard pole broke in half sending Henry flying face first into the ditch water. Anne panicked and rushed to climb down the tree. Henry's friends laughed at their friend. Anne ran past them and kneed down to check on the King.

"I am not sure his breathing guys," She said

"Lady Anne where did you come from?" asked Compton.

"Never mind that we need to get the King some medical attention," Anne said wide-eyed.

"Do you know where the nearest house is?" Knivert asked Anne.

"My home is less than a mile away," Anne said. "Hever, my brother should be at home."

"You get to Hever and tell Master Boylen that his majesty will need medical help," Compton commanded one of the servants. He nodded and ran off towards Hever.

"We need to get him out of the ditch, sirs," Both men jumped down from their horses and helped Anne and the remaining servant get Henry out of the water. "We must get the water out of his majesty. It is not clean its ran off from the fields and rainwater."

"How would you suggest we do that Mistress Anne?" Knivert asked.

"Place your hands, both of you on his majesty's stomach and push down hard," Anne said. "I will clear his airway," Both men looked at the young lady before turning to each other and nodded. They all needed to act fast. Henry was dying and would be dead soon if they did not act quickly. His face was pale and his eyes shut. But he was still breathing if a little heavily. "OK," Anne said after opening Henry's month taking out leaves and other plant materials from his mouth and nose. "Together on three. One, two, three," the two-man pushed down hard on Henry's stomach. Henry coughed up water and more leaves. Anne checked the King over again and smiled up at Compton and Knivert. Henry was safe. "Rest now, Your Majesty," Anne whispered.

"Oh Anne," Henry whispered back in his sleep. Both men looked at Anne.

"We need to get him onto a horse and back to Hever for its closer than I believe the King's hunting lodge," Anne said. They placed Henry over his horse and followed Anne to Hever.

"How is it you know these things, Mistress Anne?" Asked Compton. Anne did not answer.

In the entranceway, George hoovered worried having just got Anne's message.

"Get the doctor," he ordered a footman. Who nodded and rushed into the nearest town to fetch the Doctor. He saw Anne and the royal party the King was injured while hunting. "Angèle, what happened?"

"His majesty, fall while riding into the farms' ditch in the clearing in the wood.," Anne said rushing past her brother. A couple of the male servants were helping Compton and Knivert with the King upstairs. "Place his majesty in the room on at the end of the corridor. I will be up to help in a minute," She called up to the servants. They nodded and went about their task.

"Angèle that is your room," George whispered.

"Yes and the only one with fresh air from both sides," Anne replied. "No other rooms are ready, and yours is a mess," she smiled up at her older brother. "Right I am going to go into the kitchens and the herb store."

"I am going to go up and help them with the King," George and Anne went their separate ways.

"Do not let them touch anything," Anne jokingly called out.


	11. Chapter 9: Pain relief tea

Henry woke up in pain in a room that he did not recognise. The bedchamber was small and simply decorated. The bed he was in was soft and a small double. Gunting in pain he sat up and hit his head against the headboard.

"Your majesty, I would like you to stop you from hurting my bed," Anne said jokingly as she walked into the bedchamber holding some warm water and a cloth for the King.

"Lady Anne what are you doing here?" Henry asked. "This is a dream?"

"No dream your majesty," Anne said placing the jug and cloth down. "You were injured while out riding with Compton and Knivert it was decided that it was bust for you to rest here while you returned to normal health."

"Anne, you returned my gifts," Henry whispered gasping in pain.

"Sorry we needed to get out the water that you swallowed so you could breathe," Anne said noticing his wince in pain. "Drink this," Anne handed him a mug of hot water. "It's willow bark and lavender tea for the pain. We have honey for sweetness if you want," Anne paused watching Henry drink the bitter drink. "We have requested that your doctors will come as soon as possible, of course, the local doctor attended and said that you would back to full strength in a couple of days."

"Anne, you returned my gifts," Henry whispered again.

"I had to, my lord," Anne whispered back.

"Why truly?" Henry asked. "And why did you leave court?"

"It was good that she was at home," Knivert said from the doorway. "Your majesty."

"Knivert," Henry sighed. "Thank you for your help."

"You should thank mistress Anne, your majesty," Knivert said. "If it was not for her you might be dead."

Henry looked over at Anne who was now kneeling building up the fire in the chambers fireplace.

"It was odd," Knivert continued.

"Odd?" Henry asked.

"She knew how to help when even myself or Compton could not," Knivert said smiling at the young lady. Henry looked between the two wondering should he be jealous. Were they in a relationship.

"How is your room, Master Knivert?" Anne asked. "My brother and I are sorry that they are unfinished."

"No need Mistress Anne myself and Compton are used to worst," Knivert said.

"I'll see if the kitchen is ready with the soup I requested for your Majesty," Anne smiled at Henry and left the room breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Anthony are you love with mistress Anne?" Henry asked drinking the willow bark tea. It was helping with the pain.

"No your majesty," Anthony said. "I, of course, think that she is a beauty and any man would be happy to have Mistress Anne's heart. I believe that she is in love with someone else."

"Who?" Henry demanded.

"You do not know?"

"Anthony I will have your head if you do not answer," Henry stared at his friend.

"I believe that she is in love with you, your majesty," Anthony said as Compton walked into the chamber with George behind him.

"I want to thank you, Master Boleyn," Henry said. George bowed his head in thanks.

"We are happy to serve your majesty," George said. "My dear little sister is beside herself to please your majesty."

"George," Anne walked into the room behind them laughing at her brother.

"I'm just telling the truth little sister," George joked back with a wink. The interaction was watched by the men in the chamber the siblings were close and loved making fun of each other.


	12. Chapter 10: The Doctor arrives

The King's doctor arrived the next day along with Sir Thomas Boleyn. He was worried about the King as well as his children.

Henry sat up in bed and listened to Dr Linacre talk with Anne about his treatment. He was still a little sore and tired.

"My dear, I need to know what his Majesty has taken for pain management and what food and drink he has had," Dr Linacre asked.

"He has been taking willow bark tea for pain management. I have added other ingredients including lavender and honey to the hot drink. He has eaten a broth soup and a small amount of bread. I was unsure if he could stomach too much food at the moment," Anne said. She looked over at Henry and sighed. "We have moved him a couple of times so that he does not get a bed sore or have too much pain on his back," Dr Linacre was shocked at the level of knowledge at the young lady had. Compton and Knivert had told him that it was Anne's quick thinking that was why Henry was alive and not more harmed in his fall. "Our stocks of medical supplies have been limited, but we have worked with all we have had," Anne spoke quietly.

"It's a blessing that you were there," Dr Linacre said. He turned to the King. "Your Majesty, it is in my long medical experience that you will be back to normal very soon thanks to Mistress Boleyn."

Henry nodded and glanced over at the young maiden.

"I need to check on the bruising," Dr Linacre moved over to the bed.

"I will get someone to help," Anne left the room.

Her father stopped Anne as she was walking down the stairs.

"How is his majesty?" Thomas asked in a whisper.

"He is fine just a bit sore and feeling a bit foolish," Anne replied. "Dr Linarce needs someone to help him move the king if needed, and I need to restock on some more pain relief herbs," Thomas nodded and let his youngest passed. He continued up the stairs to help the Doctor.

Lady Elizabeth Boylen nee Howard had had the herb and kitchen garden planted when she was first married to Sir Thomas Boleyn at the time just a rich London based merchants son and heir. The family in previous generations had lost their title of nobility in the wars of the Roses but had managed to keep the family base of Hever castle. Thomas was proud that he had managed to rejoin the royal favour and worked his way to becoming a knight, a twice over ambassador and now controller of the king's household. His oldest had brought him wealth and power, bedding two kings and now it seemed that his youngest was going to bring more. Anne had added to her mother's garden and planted plants that would survive long periods with no garden care. The family had a gardener that was well paid to look after the grounds, and many of the servants helped to plant and growing vegetables, fruit and herbs.

Anne knew the herbs and flowers that she needed from the garden — picking each carefully not to damage the leaves and flowers. She smiled and began to laugh at herself feeling the sun on her face. The castle was started to fill up with people. She understood that Compton and Knivert were to return to London only to return soon to recover the King to court. She could imagine the rumours that were going around the court. Some would say that the King was close to death, others would argue that he was with a mistress. Others would get it correct and would believe that the King had been injured while on a hunt and would return to court very soon. She thought of the Queen. She knew that Katherine would be praying that the King back to restored health. She felt for Princess Mary knowing that people would now be varying for her support understanding that she would likely she would become Queen very soon. The King was healthy and youngish still, and Anne believed he could live for many years.

Henry thought of Anne as her father arrived in the bedchamber. How could he make her his? The doctor nodded towards Sir Boleyn, and both moved down the layers of covers that covered Henry's chest and stomach. The three men saw that large and growing bruise on the king's chest and abdomen. Dr Linacre noted the size, shape and colour of the bruise.

"Sire, I need to check your back," Dr Linacre requested. Henry nodded and gasped as he rolled onto his front. The bruise on his back was just as Anne had described to the doctor when he arrived. And he knew that the King would have issues with it possible for the rest of his life. Boylen looked down at the weakened state of his king and spoke a wordless prayer that he would recover fast. "Thank you, your majesty," Dr Linacre helped Henry rollback against the pillows. "I will have some more pain relief made up for you."

Henry nodded his thanks that he did not need to be bleed this time. Letting out a sigh of relief he smiled thinking about Anne some more. She was in his thoughts all the time. And she had saved his life. How could he repay her? He needed her more than ever. But, he would take things slow for her. "Oh Anne, my Angel," he whispered as he fell back to sleep with a smile on this face.


	13. Chapter 11: Meanwhile

Back in Whitehall Palace, London the royal court was a buzz of rumours. Queen Katherine and her ladies were buried in silent prayers for the health of the King. Cardinal Wolsey was busy with state affairs. He had had news that Henry was injured while riding but his injuries were not life threating, and he would be returned to court very soon. Wolsey knew that Henry hated to appear wake in front of his people. They would fear the worst for their king and his kingdom.

Wolsey walked through the palace giving a blessing to those who asked walking towards the Queen's apartments.

"Cardinal Wolsey," called one of Katherine's ladies.

"Let him in," Katherine said.

Wolsey bowed his head as Katherine curtsied to him.

"I have news of his majesty," Wolsey started.

"Yes, how is my husband?" Katherine demanded.

"From the reports from the King's doctor. His Majesty is in good health but for a bruised back and stomach. He should be back to full health very soon," Wolsey continued with a small smile towards the Queen. She nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief. "He is in the care of I believe one of your ladies, Lady Boleyn."

"Yes, mistress Anne is one of my ladies Cardinal," Katherine smile grow.

"From the reports we have, it was her quick actions that saved his majesty from worst injuries or worst," He was not going to say it. The King's death was never to be mentioned unless needed.

"It was good that Mistress Anne was at there," Katherine looked around at her head ladies-in-waiting, who nodded. "When Lady Anne is back at court we will gift her something in thanks."

Most of the ladies-in-waiting liked Anne; some were jealous of the lady's manner of being able to make friends very quickly. Many of them were sure that she was going to be the King's next mistress. Others unsure at her style and her looks. Many knew that her older sister had been the King's mistress for a short period, Mary was beautiful with pale white skin and light brown hair compared to Anne who had darker olive, white skin and dark brown almost black raven hair. They had yet to meet with their brother so could not say which sister he was similar too. It was well known that both parent's Lady Elizabeth Boleyn nee Howard and Sir Thomas Boleyn were both fair like their oldest. Gossip was that Mistress (Lady) Anne was the result of an affair on either the mother or the father. Katherine had heard and dismissed the rumours and gossip but had still questioned some of her ladies about the stories.

Katherine liked Anne. However, she did not know what to think about her husbands looks towards the young Lady-in-waiting. She knew that Henry was on the lookout for a new mistress and Lady Anne appeared to be his next target. She prayed that she would have a son soon. Katherine loved Henry in a way. But she knew that he did not feel the same way too her. Henry was a good actor. He could pretend that he was in love with his wife, but he had been lost to her many years ago. Katherine knew that King's took mistresses and Henry had been kinder to her than most Kings. She had heard stories of the French King Francis using women and parading them in front of his wife. Yes, Henry had invested his bastard son a dukedom making him behind her daughter Princess Mary behind her back. But he had done this in his mind to stop a civil war when he died. At the moment the only thing that would prevent her daughter from being a Queen of England would be a son. Katherine was fearful for both hers and Mary's futures. She knew that she was growing older and she had yet been able to provide the King, her husband a living male heir. She was sure that Henry would ask, no demand a divorce from her so he could marry another.

Katherine felt alone but did not show it. To the outside world, she was a warrior Queen. A wife worried about her husband. She had once fought and won a war when Henry was fighting another. She was his regent, and she needed to work. Henry was going to Ok and would want the country to know this.

"Cardinal," Katherine started to speak. "This there any more information you have for me on my husband's condition. I am sure that he would want us to think of the country and work together to further his goals. Please have a seat so we can talk and work."

"Of course, your majesty," Wolsey was not stocked at Katherine's actions. He sat down next to Katherine a small table between them. Both of them spoke little to each other as they worked. At midday, Wolsey left the Queen's rooms back to work in his office across the palace.


	14. Chapter 12: The Mistake

Henry rose from the bed and moved towards the chamber pot. It had been placed by one of the small windows in the chamber. He looked out and smiled. Down below in the garden was the girl that was plaguing his dreams. She was simply dressed in a more delicate version of a peasants dress. He heard her laughter as she spans around playing a game with some local children. Her hair was down and flew around her.

Henry laughed. Anne looked up at the window as if she had heard him. He hid. What was he doing? He understood that he lusted after the young lady, but he knew very little about her. Wincing in pain, he called for a servant.

Down in the courtyard, Anne giggled as the youngest children ran around. She loved playing with the servant's children and others. She knew when she returned to court she would go secretly do more charity around the poor. She unlike many people of her class understand what real poverty was. Poverty in the countryside was different from that of in town. But the fear of illness was the same.

Little did Anne know that her father was watching her from the doorway of the castle. Anne turned and smiled at her father and ran to him.

"We were just playing," Anne joked. "Some of the children are scared of the King that I thought they could let off some steam."

"I understand," Thomas joked back. "But, you must remember that you are a lady, not a child anymore."

"Papa," Anne giggled. "I know that."

"You are my wild child," Thomas looked over at the children who were all looking up at him. "I am sure that your parents want you back at home. I need to borrow Anne."

"Oh," called out the children. They wanted to play more.

"Please, Mister Sir Thomas Sir?" Asked little Rachel the daughter of the cook and head gardener. Thomas laughed as he watched the other children nodding their heads, large smiles spread across their faces.

"I am very sorry. But I am sure that you can continue playing your games in the gardens. I believe that your father Mistress Rachel is working today in the top lawn," Rachel nodded. A flash of sadness spread across her face which was quietly replaced by a grin. The children ran off towards the top lawn.

"Your it," shouted Tommy one of the oldest boys.

"No am not," cried Edmund, his younger brother.

Anne and Thomas turned and walked back into the house. George was waiting for them with a note.

"It's from Uncle," George said handing over the letter to his Father.

"He must want an update on the King," Thomas muttered.

"George, has the king risen from bed yet?" Anne asked. George nodded.

"He asked for a male servant," George followed his baby sister up the grand staircase and towards her chamber.

"Well that is good," Anne stopped. "George, could you get the doctor."

"Of course," George ran to get the doctor. He bumped into the king's friends on his way.

"Boleyn, just the broke we have been looking for," said Compton.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" asked George. The three men had become fast friends.

"The king is in love with your sister," Knivert whispered.

"Which one I have two?" George teased. "Oh, you mean Anne."

Anne knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called out Henry. Anne opened the door and walked into the room. Henry was standing being helped to dress standing in front of her large mirror in the centre of the room. Anne curtsied deeply. "Mistress Anne, I want to thank you for your care."

"I am just happy to serve your Majesty in any way I can," Anne whispered.

"Rise, my love," Henry stood up straighter.

"Your Majesty, I was just checking up on your health," Anne said looking the tall King up and down.

"As you can see I am up and about," Henry grinned at her.

"How is your back?" Anne asked.

"Sore but I can move about," Henry said wincing as he moved. Anne narrowed her eyes when she saw this.

"Are you sure?" she demanded.

"You question your King?" Henry demanded.

"Yes, and as the person that saved your sorry life, I would question the man who thought he could volt a ditch using a thin piece of wood. A standard pole would not even hold my weight let alone a fully grown man. You might be a King your majesty, but you are also human. You could have died. Did you think of that? Did you think that you could have died and your poor friends would have been blamed because they did not stop you? Have you no history? How many princes and kings are only known for how they died? Your Majesty, England has a king had died having been killed on the toilet. You would have been known as Henry the eighth; just other King killed while hunting. But this time it would have been the king's stupidity that killed him," Anne ranted in a whisper-shout. Henry grew red in the face.

"My sorry life?" He asked. "Yes, I know history. I am bound by it. I know I was fooled in actions, but I will not be spoken to by a lady of my court," Henry waved the servant away. Henry advanced on Anne. "I thank you for saving my life, and all I get in return is a lecture."

"You knew someone who does not only say yes to you," Anne said trying to calm Henry down.

Henry stopped in front of Anne. Anne was trapped. Henry lowered his head down to reach Anne's. He grabbed her up into his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. The kiss was full of the passion and fire that both felt for the other. Henry picked Anne up; she wrapped her legs around his middle. He grunted in pain. But he was not going to stop kissing the woman in his arms.

Anne knew that she had to make him stop. She needed to make herself stop. But she could not. This was wrong. So wrong. He was married and a King. She was nothing.

"Stop," Anne managed to whisper breaking the spell the two were under. "You are in pain, and I should not be doing this," Anne pulled herself away from Henry. "What must you think of me?"

Henry annoyed and shocked looked down at the young woman. Both out of breath and red in the face. Anne's hair was a mess; her lips ready kissed. Who was she to say no to him?


	15. Chapter 13: Just breathing

Anne let out the breath that she did not know that she was holding. Henry watched her paced the small bedchamber muttering to herself in French. The shirts of her dress swishing behind her.

"Anne," Henry whispered worriedly.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons fait cela. Il t'a épousé, idiot. Je peux croire qu'il m'a embrassé. Je suis tellement gênée. Hommes stupides qui utilisent toujours moi. Je souhaite parfois ne jamais avoir quitté le village. Peut-il parler français? Bien sûr, il a parlé quand en France. Merde, il me regarde, il doit penser que je suis en colère. Angèle arrête ça,i" Anne looked up and shake her head. "I am very sorry, but I will never be any man's mistress. I am not like my sister."

"My love," Henry tried again. He had caught that Anne how called herself Angèle but thought nothing for this.

"Do you know how it felt for my sister when you stopped calling for her?" Anne asked Henry. "She hurt. She told me how it was painful to leave you. But, of course, she understood that was the lot of a king's mistress. Francis is a dear friend, but he used her even worse than you. I know how it goes. My dear sister is known across Europe as 'The Great Whore'. She married because you wanted to be rid of her."

Henry stood in silence unable to say anything.

"I have been around too many courts to know that men take mistresses. Marriage is very rare for love, and even love can mean that men take a mistress," Anne continued.

"It is a right of a King to take a mistress," Henry stated simply.

"I know that, merde, most people know that," Anne replied in a whisper. Henry stepped forward and grabbed up Anne again in his arms.

"If I were not married, I would go to your father, and I would have you as my wife," Henry kissed the top of Anne's head hugging her close.

"Before I come to court I had a friendship with a local gentleman. He was handsome and spoke sweet words to me. He was using me to get out of a loveless marriage. I had to say no and break his heart because he wanted me in his bed," Anne said.

"Henry Wyatt," Henry said quietly.

"Yes," Anne looked up at Henry's face. "How did you know?"

"A guess mostly," Henry replied.

"You had Wolsey look into me," Anne shortly laughed.

"Yes," Henry whispered. He started to kiss her again softly on her neck. Smelling her heavenly scent in deep. She smelt of woodland, books and flowers.

"What did he find?" Anne asked.

"Not much," Henry looked up and smiled. "You appear to be pure, unlike your sister. Sorry about that."

"Most people only look towards my sister and brother. I am invisible when standing with them. My sister is all grace and beauty while I am dark and rough around the edges. I was at the Field of the Cloth gold. The first time you requested Mary to join your bed," Anne said.

"I did not see you," Henry searched his memory back to the Field of Gold. He had spotted Anne a little at the event. She had been talking and laughing with friends. She had not caught his eye than but there had been something about her. She was very different from her sister. "I need you, Anne."

"Why?" questioned Anne.

"You saved my life," Henry kissed Anne on the lips. "I need the woman who did that, to be beside me always."

"You have a wife, my lord," Anne stated.

"I am married but to my brother's wife," Henry said calmly. "I fear God is punishing me for that. I married Katherine because she was what my brother had. If I was to be half the king my brother was going to be I was sure I needed her beside me as my wife. I was young and stupid. I have lived far too long not knowing what could have been."

"There is a reason why Wolsey could not find much about me," Anne started to talk, but she was interrupted by her Father opening the door. Anne and Henry moved away from each other quickly.

"Oh, I am truly sorry. Your Majesty," Thomas bowed deep in respect to Henry. "I was just checking that you were well cared for," Thomas quickly looked between the pair his eyes rested on his youngest. Anne tried to smile but found that she could not.

"Very well my lord Boleyn," Henry stated matter of factly.

"I am about to ride back to court with your friends, my Lord," Thomas smiled a friendly smile. Henry nodded and turned to look out of the window. "We should get to court in under a day or so, weather willing and will return as soon as possible with the state carriage and horses."

"See that you do," Henry demanded.

i I can not believe that we did that. He's married you, idiot. I can believe that he kissed me. I am so embarrassed. Stupid men always using me. I sometimes wish I had never left the village. Can he speak French? Of course, he spoke it when in France. Shit, he's looking at me, he must think I am mad. Angele stop it.


End file.
